Archfiend Ryujin V:D
This is the last evo of Ryujin and is also the strongest. the first evo being Engraved Ryujin and the second being Emblemed Ryujin .Quantum Knight,ClassiK Found this bey encased in ruby Launcher:Galaux Galaux is the remade version of Galaxy blade.After an epic battle with Charlie the launcher was remade into a four bladed launcher.Like the orginal the launchers blades were made from unbreakable (until now) crystal,but unlike the orginal the blades are red,not sky blue.The blades are placed like this,three at the top and one at the bottom.The top baldes are arched so the meet and make a one balde.Each blade is encrusted with (red) galatic energy.covering the hilt is black gun metal that are lined with ruby.The gunmetal gives extra grip to the bey.The bey is launched on the top.While being launched the beyblade is charged with galatic energy and from that energy Ryujin is given extra speed an power. Face:Ryujin This face depicts Ryujin the god of storm's.The faces features a detailed dragon that is in a chrysalis.Thedragon is surrounded by a red aura taht powers up the beybalde when needed. The face is encrusted with galatic energy.This face is a translucent red with crimson engravings.This face has red galatic energy that can be released when Ryujin reaches maxiumum power and energy. Clear Wheel:Ryujin The Ryujin wheel has a somewhat similar design to Omega Dragonis and Beat Lynx.The Ryujin wheel is made a translucent a ruby color.Unlike Lynx and Dragonis this wheel has more of a tornado like shape,almost like the omega wheel.Placed in a consistant circle the Ryujin wheel has three dragon heads.The dragon heads are like a arrow except with a diamond like shape as the head.With the same diamond like texture as lynx (diamond like).Gaping each heads are a diamond like shape,the diamonds are made out of a stronger plastic that covers titanium.The stickers are somwhat like strike/force dragrens,white flames with a lime green outline. 4D Metal Wheel:Archfiend PC Frame This PC frame has a wing like structure like Storm,Cyclone and Spiral.This Frame has a Triganular like shape.It is also made in a red color.Having three metal scaled textured wings this frame can withstand most attacks from the sides.Archfiend's PC Frame has Sorbothane (Sorbothane helps absorb attacks better),The Sorbothane is solid unlike its orginal form making it better for absorbing attacks.The inner wings are plated with solid Titanium lined Sorbothane.Inside of the wings is a translucent ruby Ring that can creates a air like vaccum around the bey,the vaccum helps absorb air particles to strengthen the metal.Under each wing is a Gap,making protrude out a little bit,Giving it extra smash attack.Inside each gap is a rubber slope that helps the beyblade to maintain speed. Core The Core is a basic core,it features a hexagonal shape with a star like patterns Dragon Isolation Frame This Frame has a similar design to the PC frame.Unlike the top one this one is made out of Arsenic allowing it absorb heat without melting,The arsenic is made in a translucent Red Color.This frame features three dragons that are placed in a triangular like shape.Each dragon is laid down flat,almost like the wolf wheel.Each dragon fits into the gaps on the PC Frame.Each dragon has white flame's with green outlines engraved into the wheel.These flames help absorb heat and spin power.The Dragon Isolation frame has rubber spines to fit into the slopes that are in the gaps.Each peice contains a fragment of titanium,making it heavier. Modes 'Rage Mode-'''Ryujin Controls the wind.This is Ryujin's Starting mode. '''Tachyon Mode-'''Ryujin Absorbs the air particles to create a gravity tornado. '''Equinox Mode-'''Ryujin manipulates the air to create a razor sharp field around the Dragon Isolation Frame.The DI Frame becomes free spinning aswell '''Soltice Mode-'''Soltice mode creates a crimson aura around the bey increasing its Stamina,Defense,Attack and Endurance by 80%. 4D Performance Tip:Vector Drive Vector Drive (4D) is a circular shape,it is a translucent ruby color.This tip is made only to fit Ryujin.V:D has 6 tips in total,RXSF (Rubber Xtreme Semi Flat) for attack,Wide Defense for defense,EMS (Eternal Metal Sharp).The other tips include Rubber Ball,Bottom Spike,Sharp,Jog Ball.V:D has a metalic ring around each tip,the ring is turned by using the centrifugal force to change the tips.The ring also has blades that shredd against other beys.It also has flame like engravings that are filled with a mirror like substance that helps create light around the beyblade. BeyNano:Crimson Ascension *Crimson Ascension is a four compact ruby jet thrusters.This BeyNano helps increase Ryujin's speed and velocity.Crimson Ascension is powered by speed and energy,which ironically is Ryujins two strongest attributes.Each thruster us lined with zincite,making it able to not rust.The trusters can also help Ryujin hover bout two metres in the air.This Requip is activated by saying "Reach Velocity,Ascension!".it is placed on the track. Ryujin is transformed into the giant demon lord known as Forneus aka the Chained Forbidden One.Forneus raises all four of his fists and smashes them into the stadium.Then he ingites them and the the flames turn into iron chains.After Forneus unleashes all four chains that are placed in North,South,East and West.The chains then ignite again,after forneus breaths a combo of fire and water to create hot mist,then forneus Apears in the mist with glowing red eyes.Forneus after clears the mist with his hands in a rushing like motion.The mist then apears as fire and water again and create a tornado around your bey.Finally forneus jumps into the sky and falls,crushing your bey into oblivion,The tornado then suround's forneus in a armor like way.Forneus then roars and smashes your beyblade with sonic speed while the fire and water apear on his fists. Abilites Attack '''Magna Storm:'Ryujin Creates a magentic storm to envelope your beyblade while creating static to shock your beyblade 'Tyrant Exceed:'A red torando apears around ryujin,ryujin then comes out and attacks while the tornado follows and does the same Defense 'Dragon Soul Isolation:'Ryujin comes to the center of the stadium and drills a hole,plating him in the center.Then ryujin creates a static gravity force field that shocks your beyblade on contact.While this happens ryujin charges up its energy and attack power. 'Scale Storm Destroyer:'Ryujin creates unbreakable scale storm.The storm is made of solid iron,repelling all attacks. Stamina 'Tachyon Wind's:'Ryujin starts to glow red as that happens the wind picks up,slowly getting heavier and heavier until it makes a massive gravity wave picking up anything it its path.When ypur ey gets swept up by the invisble storm tachyon particles start to demorph your bey. 'Solar Tsunami Driver:'A Fire-Water Tsunami apears while ryujin is riding it.Ryujin (beast) Appears and breathes a fire and water combo at you while the tsunami englufs your beyblade. Endurance 'Sonic Tornado Storm:'A tornado apears while ryujin is circling it and comes to the center of stadium.When in the center of stadium it creates massive shock waves that ripples time itself,the shock wavess make it impossible to come in contact with ryujin. 'Aether Cyclone:'A galatic tornado appears and sweeps your bey up.While in the center of torando stars attack your beyblade until your beyblade is super damaged. Special Moves 'Archfiend Overlord- Darkness Tornado Shadow Infinity Buster:'Ryujin appears as a shadow with orange flames for eyes.Ryujin then flaps his wings creating a massive army of shadow's.The shadows then appear out of the ground and pull you into the underworld,where ryujin is waiting.Then ryujin roars and chains come out of his mouth and surround your bey,finally the shadows appear again and turn into one big shadow which then it eats your bey.The illusion breakes only for your bey to be inside of a black crysalis with chains surrounding it. 'Archfiend Overlord-Tachyon Stratosphere Dragon Vector:'A large torando appears and while ryujin circles the tornado going faster and faster as it revolves around it.Ryujin then appears and graps your beyblade throwing it into the center of the hurricane.Then ryujin multiplies and creates one straight line,each bey falling onto yours creating more and more damage.Finally the real ryujin,with all of its spin power attacks your beyblade griding it into the sky.Ryujin then teleports to the top and crashes your into bey. 'Archfiend Overlord-Sonic Spiral Domination Storm Maelstrom:'Ryujin appears and creates a massive spiral shaped tornado,then thousands of ryujins appear and all attacking one by one.Then ryujin appears (beast) roars his mighty roar and falls from the sky,while each clone follows him at the same time. 'Archfiend Overlord-Equinox Soul Tyrant Gravity Revolver:'Ryujin Starts to glow red,then his beast appears with blazing red eyes.Then He lands and craetes mist making everything impossible to see.He then appears through the mist and attacks while the bey form of ryujin attacks aswell. 'Archfiend Overlord-Soltice Fragment Meteor Levitation Overdrive:'Ryujin Turns the stadium into stone,like libra.Then ryujin makes meteors appears and they fall onto your bey.An eclipse happens ryujin then appears in fron of the sun and roars an inferno that destroyes everything in its path.Ryujin then makes his tail longer and makes it phase through the stadium.The tail then makes a circle around your bey.Then Ryujin solidifies it and breakes it off its orginal tail,Ryujin then appears at the top igniting itslef.Ryujin finally crashes into your bey.